rebornorefandomcom-20200213-history
Cuba
Cuba & Friends is a local produced show aimed at preschoolers that first aired on Kids Central's Little KC block on October 2, 2006. The show ran for two seasons from 2006-2007 then repeats of the first two seasons aired from 2007-2008. The show came back for a third season in August 2009 as part of Odos' newly launched block OdoTots until 2015. The show returned once again in 2017 with a completely new look on OdoTot's replacement OdosJr for one more season and another season premiered in January 2020 on the rebranded OdosJr with two new characters in addition to one introduced back in the 2017 season. Show Info This show is aimed towards preschoolers teaching subjects such as colors, math, spelling, problem solving etc. and it's hosted by six (currently nine as of the 2020 series) colorful shapes that are from Cartoonito. The show is produced by Infocomm Media Development Authority, CubenRocks Animation Studios (2006-2015 seasons), Mediaworld and The RTSN Deviant Network/RTSN Productions /RTSN Animation and Omens Studios (2017 season onwards) Characters Cuba (voiced by Chio Su-Ping (2006-2020), Charlotte Kulak (2020-present)): A red cube who is also the lead character of the show. Spike (voiced by Chio Su-Ping (2006-2015), John Coreway (2017-present)): A blue triangle. Ringo (voiced by Hillary Blazer-Doyle): A green ring. Ting (voiced by Hillary Blazer-Doyle): A pink star. Bubble (voiced by Hillary Blazer-Doyle (2006-2015), Jenny Coreway (2017-present): A yellow sphere. Lolly (voiced by Chio Su-Ping): A purple cylinder. Danielle (introduced in the 2017 season) (voiced by Daniel Leabres): A silver prism. Curvie (introduced in the 2020 season) (voiced by Jenny Coreway): An orange C shape. Omnick (introduced in the 2020 season) (voice by Danny): A dark green oblique shape. Others: TBA Episodes Season 1 (2006) Season 2 (2007) Season 3 (2009) Season 4 (2010) Season 5 (2012) Season 6 (2013) Season 7 (2014) Season 8 (2015) Season 9 (2017) Season 10 (2019-2020) Home media release From 2007-2008, Innoform Media Pte Ltd. released the first two seasons on DVD under the InnoKidz brand and again from 2009-2015. The show is also available to watch on Toggle (all seasons) and on their YouTube channel. (mostly clips and other stuff) Reception Many people love this show especially the shapes which look very cute and it was a popular hit on TV. The series also had merchandising too sold in various stores like Istetan. Broadcast Kids Central (2006-2007, repeats of the first two seasons aired from 2007-2008) Odos (2009-present) Bulan (Malay) Channel 2 (Mandarin Chinese) Ilaiyutir (Tamil) NTV7 (Livasia, Malay/English) 9Go! (Oltrania) Discovery Kids (Latin America & Brazil) (2007-present under the name Cuba y sus Amigos (Spanish) and Cuba e seus Amigos (Portuguese)) RTSNRL (Fictional) (2019 and 2020-present) PuzTV Japan (2019-present) RTV Kids (2008-) TVN Kids (2008-) Gallery: cuba poster.png|Teaser poster of the series (2006) S1CubaScreenshot.png|Screenshot of the first season on KC. Trivia * The six original shapes: Cuba, Spike, Ringo, Ting, Bubble and Lolly also appear as mascots for the OdosJr block's 2019-present rebrand during idents and promos. (as well as the screenbug animation for the block too) * Danielle was submitted in by Daniel who is a fan of the show in 2017 also named after him and he also voices that character too. Category:Local shows Category:The RTSN Deviant Network Category:RTSNRL Shows Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2017 Category:2020 Category:Mediaworld Category:TV shows Category:Odoriginals